


Happy Father's day

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day , and Hazel and Harper can't wait to wake up their dads to let them see what they have prepared for them, with a special help from their mummys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's day

Grant Ward woke up with an unexpected burden on his stomach one morning. It didn't take long to realize his daughter Harper had kindly laid on his stomach and waited impatiently for him to wake up.

 

"Happy Father's Day" cried the little girl, as soon as Grant opened one eye, "I have a surprise for you"

"For me" asked amused Grant "Did you do something bad?"

"No, I was good daddy" said Harper, showing him a smile that was missing a few teeth in the front.

"Ok then, what is it?" Said Grant. Only then he had notice the total absence of a certain wife at his side, "And where is your mother?"

"You have to come into the kitchen to find out" replied the little girl.

 

Harper didn't even let him dress, which pulled him out of the room by one arm. In the hall they found a incredibly sleepy Fitz which was exactly dragged by his daughter Hazel like him.

 

"I see that we were woken up in the same way, mate!" Leo said smiling, while their daughters dragged them.

 

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found a cake and the smell of cookies waiting for them.

 

"Don't tell me they dragged her out of bed, sir" said Ward, noting that Coulson was still in his pajamas.

"At least in your case there was two five years little girls" said Coulson "Simmons and Skye woke me jumping on the bed"

"Happy Father's Day" Skye said, hugging him from behind "And you too" she said, turning to Grant.

 

And so it was that on that day, the three fathers of the base received all the attention that that particular day required.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE FLUFFYNESS IS KILLING ME, AND I .... I MUST CONFESS, I STILL WRITING !!! 
> 
> Britnay Spears is nothing compared to me! 
> 
> These are the things that come to my mind in the shower. There are people singing, people who contemplates the mysteries of the universe, and I think If could write a fic. 
> 
> Keep an eye on Harper Ward and Hazel Fitz couse they could return ;)


End file.
